charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Charmingbuffy
Welcome! Can I Ask you Something? Hi, I'm currently the only active admin. I know that there are a lot of those random edits by unregistered users, I'm gonna begin protecting articles from them but it's gonna take time before all of them are. I don't know what you mean about the Quote of the Month, I just edited that last week or this week, I also changed the featured article. I would love to have another admin to help out, but I wanna be really really sure who to choose. --TheBook 18:05, October 29,2009 (UTC) :I know you changed it I'm justing saying I would love to help you wit that because I know your really really busy, I would love to be an Admin I don't have a lot of edits but all of the edits i've done are major edits like writing a complete page, not many minor. I also would love to help make this wiki the best on the net and I hav many ideas so please respond and thanks for your time :)--[[CharmingBuffy (Charmed One/ Slayer in Training)]] 19:06, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I have put on a sitenotice on the admin-part, if you haven't read it yet. Also, it's easier if you put your responses on my talkpage. --TheBook 19:10, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks :p I've noticed you've done some great edits and I have no doubt that you a lot about the series ;) I think you would be a good admin but I'll give other users the chance to sign up to be one first though --TheBook 19:41, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Pictures I always look on http://www.screencap-paradise.com Screencap Paradise first, if they don't have a certain picture (which rarely happens), I make the screencap myself. For pictures of actors or anything else that isn't a screencap, I either already have it or I look on Google. And I'll announce the admin when the rights have been given to that user. --TheBook 23:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for your help. --Charmed-Jay 08:43, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :You just gotta find the tricks. Observe how others do it, and copy them. Some threads are easy, some are very difficult. I'm the founder of the Zhongji Wikia, and still haven't done much of a good job to make it popular. :Kingdom Hearts Wikia has a lot of galleries, that's how I learned to use it the easy way. --Charmed-Jay 08:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Admin Promotion? Hi there i was wondering how does someone become an admin? i've only done over 100 edits but i'm committed to improving my status and as many pages as possible without conflicting with others opinions. Please reply when you have some time thanksSourceOfAllCharmed 12:51, February 23, 2010 (UTC) About Paige's Powers Tell me, if you were wondering why Paige's witches' powers weren't active until she met her sisters, what would your thought be? --Charmed-Jay 09:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Actually that was her whitelighter powers, she could only use her whitelighter powers then. Her witches' powers were inactive then. --Charmed-Jay 09:15, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Here are my real thoughts. According the prophecy, it only had place for three sisters, so I'm guessing perhaps Paige's witches' powers were turned off by it, since it didn't have place for a fourth sister. My second idea would be that Grams or Patty took away her powers at birth, but that would have bound her whitelighter powers as well, that the first idea is pretty much the strongest, and makes better sense. --Charmed-Jay 09:27, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Good to have someone to share my thoughts with. I wrote the explanation on Paige's wikia page a while ago, and then someone erased it saying "she needed to be with her sisters to awaken her powers." Like that explanation would be good enough. You know, I write stories of Charmed: The Next Generation on Charmed Sons Proboards. You should check it out some time, many people write their fanfictions on it. --Charmed-Jay 10:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :BTW, I prefer to think of Paige's orbing power as her original power, rather than telekinetic orbing. Probably because it was the first one she used on screen. --Charmed-Jay 10:09, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, quite the opposite. She learned to control her telekinetic orbing power first, before she improved her orbing power. --Charmed-Jay 05:44, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not gonna argue with that. Prue's powers really were more offensive than Paige's.--Charmed-Jay 06:33, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I was kinda her fan too. If Prue had lived, her powers would've definitely grown even stronger than they were. I guess everybody had to use the time to adjust to Paige, since she was pretty much a nobody before she came into the picture. It did feel nice to know that Paige's telekinesis was altered by her whitelighter side, because every sister had an individual power, which made them special, so it made her special in her own way as well. I mean think about it, Prue could only move an object with her will, but Paige could make the object disappear and then reappear in her hands. I doubt Prue was able to do that.--Charmed-Jay 18:05, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Galleries An example of a working gallery: :<''remove this'' gallery> :Image:Image name|''Text'' :Image:... :'' ::the remove this parts are added because otherwise it is gonna make a gallery. About the protection of articles. I'm gonna start doing that when the new admin has been given his admin rights which is hopefully soon. --TheBook 13:37, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Unregistered Users At the moment, I'm to busy to protect ever page from unregistered users and I'm still waiting for the new admin to be given his rights. And even if every page is protected, new pages can be made then... I love the idea for the video's, I'll certainly look into that. I have been wondering if I should make a YouTube Channel for this wiki, were videos could be uploaded showing the powers and such, which could replace the GIFs. I think I will do this during winter break. --TheBook 17:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Grams' Brother Did you check the one on here or the one from the show? Because I swear I saw his name on there, I can even remember discussions being about it on Charmed forums. You don't have to count Wyatt and Chris because the family tree was made during season 2. --TheBook 16:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I just checked the screencaps, and he's on there! Look. ADMIN :) Hi, you may have noticed already but you were chosen to become an admin! I'm sorry for the long wait of the result. --TheBook 18:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Protecting Articles Hi, I wanted to talk about protecting the articles. Right now, I'm busy with my exams and so I won't be able to edit as much for this week. I'm finished next monday though and would like to start with protecting the articles then. I'll first see if there is an easier way like protecting every page at once. I'll let you know ;) :I hope you get better soon. I'm sick too. You can add the video of the month, that sounds really great :) That brings me on an idea ;) --TheBook 14:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Yea, it's mainly to replace gifs. They aren't always the highest quality and I think it's nicer when you hear the sound as well. I'm gonna start with making those videos next week. ::I only have one exam left, an easy one, and all others went well :) Are you feeling better already? --TheBook 10:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm feeling better. And good idea about sending 3 vids :) I'm working a bit on the channel now too. --TheBook 23:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Video Clips Nice choices, the last two are made by a friend of mine :) I would go with "Ain't No Other Man" --TheBook 04:20, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :It sometimes appears, sometimes not. I'm not sure. --TheBook 23:06, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Why Why did you get the adminship. :This question should be asked to me as I decided who would get it. The answer is very simple, I liked Charmingbuffy's edits, attitude and motivation for becoming and admin. There were several good editors, but at the end I had to choose and choosing Charmingbuffy seemed to be the best idea. --TheBook 18:29, December 7, 2009 (UTC) YEY!!! CONGRATS!!!! :) Nicknameguy 08:14, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays Happy Holidays to you too :D I'm going to update it next week. --TheBook 21:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) The Homepage Thanks :D , I hope you don't mind that I added the video. --TheBook 00:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I'd love to hear those ideas :) :The questions, well, I just try to answer them as best as I can. I'm not bothered with it, that's partially why I'm here for. :And my talk page looks that nice because of a simple code, although I have to credit User:Leoandpiper and User:2Anthony4 for it. I'm not sure if you wanted to have the same look, so I added the code anyways ;) :--TheBook 00:54, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Great idea, I was thinking about what could be added but that never crossed my mind. Alyssa's birthday was just last week I think. ::About the spin-off. I moved that to the article Spin-Offs because there was another possible spin-off. I hope that's okay. ::--TheBook 01:09, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Yea, that's true. :I made them bigger, you just needed to add 300px like with the images :) I changed the caption, maybe you'll like it. :And yes, I read that, I'm still looking for the episode she said it in. :--TheBook 01:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I think you best copy the template for the characters, create a new article called Template:House and the change things like name and such. --TheBook 01:56, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Can you give me the link? --TheBook 01:31, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I can see the mistake. You copied what you use in the articles, but you have to copy the code that makes the whole thing. I'll correct it, or at least try to. --TheBook 01:53, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I fixed it. You should now be able to use it. >> Template:House --TheBook 02:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, although I have done a few tiny edits on other wiki's. Charmed is the only show I'm really this freaked about and know so much about. I'm so sorry, I don't know how I could've missed that. I'll work on it. --TheBook 20:51, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Copies I don't know, I just draw copies from them. It's pretty hard to make one of your own without making mistakes. You could try googling, it helps.--Charmed-Jay 08:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay :D Okay i will :D, and WOWW!!! about the Shannen and Julian thing. Khan :D Elise's Daughter Thanks! I watched a few season 6 episodes but so far couldn't find it. Thanks again.--TheBook 12:50, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed the picture now :) I haven't had a chance to fix the infobox yet. --TheBook 19:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) congrats Just wanted to say welcome to the admin gang cant get on as much as i used too. Any how congrats and good luck its alot of fun when u have to fix noob mistakes lol. User:ShadowofGod Pictures Yea, I know it's down. I hope it'll be back up soon. What exactly is the problem that you have with uploading pictures? --TheBook 20:33, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I think you'll need to report this to the Central Wikia. I can't do much about it. --TheBook 05:26, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Episodes Hi, could you help me add this Template:Episode to each episode article? I already have done the first four episodes of season one and the unaired pilot. I will do more when I can. Thanks, --TheBook 18:35, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, just wanted to inform you that you can now also add the caption of the image in the infobox. I made some changed to fit that in as well. hey um, we proably haven't talked really, but I'm Marvincromwell808, and it's really great to be here on charmedwikia, but um, i really need help, can you try to help me out on my wiki, http://www.supernaturalmystic.wikia.com i'm kinda having troubles, if you can pretty pleasse help, thanks : ) Hej That's okay. Work comes first ;) I'm good and the wikia is good also. We have some new, good editors on here. --TheBook 19:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :I like the first video. Would you like to update the page with a new quote, video, and article? I won't be able to. --TheBook 19:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Not really. I usually choose an episode that aired in that month and a regular funny quote. --TheBook 19:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Yea it is running very good. You can always change the video and quote ;-) I was in the hospital for nearly two weeks so I haven't had the change to do anything. I'm now working my way through all past edits of the last 5 days, that are a lot. But I notice there are still some people who don't seem to learn how we do some of the stuff here. Should we make an article for that maybe? Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 13:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I'm okay. I'm glad I'm home. I had almost 200 e-mails from here when checking my e-mail and I have to go through them all :-p There are a lot of editors who are new and don't know the right codes for appearances for example or links, so that has to be fixed. But I'm glad that I know some users who's edits I don't need to check 'cause I know the're always good. Anyway, I think such a page would be good, explaining the basic rules and codes. I think there is/was one though. :You can always change the video to the one you chose. I didn't see the video you posted after adding the video, so I'm sorry :s you can change it :) :How have you been actualy? --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 08:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Protecting pages I was curious why you have protected certain episode pages?? 00:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Contact? Hi, you wanted to e-mail me to discuss the changes made to the wiki?? -- PerryPeverell 19:27, June 7, 2012 (UTC)